Hide and seek
by Jiskat
Summary: A professional killer is after Lisbon since she is the only witness of a murder... Usually no big deal for someone like her, but in this case it's different. In order to protect her, Jane took her to the forest. But what first seemed to be a clever plan, soon turned out to be a fatal game about life and death... **Jisbon**
1. Prolog

It was already late in the evening after their case had been closed. Only this brown box was still standing in Lisbon's office. After the team members had said their good nights, Lisbon decided to bring the box back to the victim's family. That way she didn't have to do it the next day. When she walked towards the elevator, she saw Jane making tea in the kitchen.

" You heading home? " He asked.

" Yea, I'm just bringing this box to the Carters. Then I'll go home. " She answered.

" See you tomorrow then? "

" Yea, good night. " With a smile she left and hurried to her car.

There wasn't much traffic outside, so she reached the house in less than twenty minutes.

She knocked on the door, but nobody opened. Suddenly it swung open, when she knocked once more. Pulling out her gun, she stepped inside. " Hello? Is somebody here? "

When she entered the living room, she first heard the shots; then she saw Mrs. Carter sinking to the ground, blood flooding out of her forehead. In front of her stood Mr. Carter with a gun in his hands.

Even before she could say anything, a bullet scratched her arm and immediately her gun fell to the ground. She hid behind the wall and pressed her hand against the bleeding wound. It really burned like hell. After a second of taking a deep breath, she ran out of the door and heard further shots. As fast as she could, she started the engine of her car and when she pulled out of the parking lot, she saw that Mr. Carter was following her.

She hurried to the CBI, taking a few wrong roads and tried to be as fast as possible.

This guy definitely wanted to kill her. And as it had seemed to her, it wasn't the first time he had killed someone. He was a professional killer.

When she reached the building, she didn't even take the time to park her car. She immediately ran into the building and locked the door behind her. Careful no to be seen from the street, she looked out of a window; nothing. Obviously he was smart enough not to come closer than necessary. But when she would leave the building, he definitely would shoot her.

Instead of the elevator, she took the stairs up to their floor. When she reached the door, everything was dark. There was just one little light coming from the stairs to the attic; obviously Jane was still there.

She squeezed her eyes shut; the pain was slowly getting too much.

But she walked upstairs though. She needed Jane to help her really urgently.

Without knocking, she opened the door and saw him sitting in front of the big window, starring into the night.

Immediately he turned around and looked at her surprised. " Lisbon?! I thought you wanted to go home! "

" Hey Jane… " She pressed out and walked towards him.

" Oh God, what happened to your arm?! " He jumped up and closed the distance between them. Carefully he lifted her arm and looked at the injury.

" C'mon. First we have to clean the wound and wrap a bandage around your arm. Then you tell me what happened. "

So they went down again and Jane placed her on his couch. He went to get some stuff and sat down next to her.

" It will hurt a bit… But I know you're strong! " He said and gently slide her jacket down her arms. It didn't look that bad, to Lisbon's luck it was really just a scratch.

When he wrapped the bandage around it, she jerked.

" Sorry, I really don't want to hurt you… " He whispered almost painfully. As if her physical pain would cause him psychical pain, but Lisbon chased that thought out of her mind. He didn't care that much about her.

" So, now tell me what happened. " Said Jane and took her small hand in his, but she pulled it back.

" What are you doing? " She asked surprised.

" Holding your hand! " He smiled. " What's so bad about it? "

" You never do that… " She looked away.

" Well, I guess that it's time then! " Once more he placed her hand in his lap and played with her fingers. " So bad? "

She lightly shook her head and looked up at him again with big green eyes. " I'm in trouble, Jane. "


	2. we!

While Lisbon told him what had happened, he kept playing with her hand.

Every time he stroke about her wrist, she jerked.

By the time she had finished, it was completely quiet in the building and Jane let her hand go.

" Wow, so you're witness of a murder and chased by professional killer. " He said sighing.

" Yep. " She nodded. " What should I do now? " She stood up, so did Jane.

" Sleep. " He smiled. " You'll need energy tomorrow. " Looking at his watch, he added " Well, you'll need it today. It's half past twelve. "

She looked at him confused. But then he said " We will explain everything to the boss tomorrow. And while you're sleeping, I'll think about a solution for the problem, ok? "

Again she nodded and smiled lightly. " Thank you Jane. "

" What for? " He asked and walked with her to her office.

" For your help… I'm sure you have something better… "

He cut her off, "There's nothing I'd rather do than help you Lisbon, don't never doubt that! "

Her eyes widened a bit, but then she smiled. " Thank you though. "

She turned around and walked to her couch; when she laid down, Jane still stood in the door and watched her. All her movements seemed so elegant and light…

" Sleep well… I'm on my couch then as well, if you need me…" He said gently and left.

Quickly Lisbon had fallen asleep, but Jane just couldn't lay still. He was really worried about Lisbon. If something happened to her, he wouldn't know what he should do. Probably he would have two killers to chase.

Sighing he stood up and strolled to the kitchen. After he had made some tea, he went to Lisbon's office. He didn't know why he did it, but somehow he felt like a magnet was pulling him to her. When he stepped through the door, he smiled. She had curled up into a ball and her hair was all tousled. He could watch her for ages; just sleeping peacefully, doing nothing more than looking beautiful.

But of course she would kill him if she noticed that he was watching her. So he quietly walked to her and placed a cover over her small body. He didn't want her to be cold during the night. When she smiled in her sleep, his heart made a jump. _This _was just adorable!

He was sad when he sat down on his couch again, sipping his -now cold- tea.

But he was sure now: he would protect her, no matter if she didn't want it.

Sighing he laid down again and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, he woke up with a smile. During the night, he had gotten the perfect idea.

When he looked at a clock on the wall, he sighed and closed his eyes again. Without moving, he laid on the couch for what felt like minutes, but were about two hours.

When he opened his eyes again and sat up, a cup of tea was standing next to the couch and it was still steaming. He smiled and walked to the kitchen, drinking the tea. To his surprise it was just as he loved it; that meant Lisbon had made it! Smiling even brighter, he sat down next to her on the kitchen table. "Good morning! "

" Morning Jane. " She smiled back and drank some of her coffee.

" You look good with tousled hair! " He grinned and made Lisbon blush while doing so.  
" Do you think the boss is already here? I mean, our floor is still completely empty! " She asked and stood up to get some more coffee.  
" Well, I think he will arrive here soon. " Said Jane and took her cup out of her hand. " Now I make you coffee, since you made me wake up to the lovely smell of tea. "  
After a few more cps of tea and coffee, a few people had finally showed up.  
" C'mon, let's go and see the boss. "  
Lisbon was a bit nervous, but Jane's hand on her back made her cool down.  
Lisbon and Jane retold the events on the night. After hear the tale, the boss – Minelli – seemed quiet disturbed and upset.  
"Does anyone else no of this?"  
"No, Sir. I only told Jane… I knew I could trust him." She glanced over at Jane, just the sight of him gave her comfort.  
"We've got to get you out of here Lisbon! Somewhere safe!" said Minelli.  
"Sir.." Lisbon started to say but was interrupted.  
"I couldn't agree more Sir! She is in danger!" said Jane.  
"Yes, you're right Jane. This sounds like a professional killer! She isn't safe while he's loose on the streets."  
"Guys! I'm fine… I'm a big girl and can take care of myself," Lisbon tried to explain, but it was no use… Jane and Minelli were discussing plans for her safety as if she wasn't even in the room.  
"A Safehouse!"  
"No, Safehouses are even more dangerous than her apartment," argued Jane.  
"Than what? What should we do?"  
"I have a plan – I'll keep her safe. I know where to take her!"  
"Hey – guys! Seriously! I'm right here! Do I have a say in this at all!" said Lisbon.  
"No, Lisbon! You don't! Now, Jane, what's your plan?"  
"She needs to disappear – be out of sight, hidden for a while. While we're away, the team can arrest him."  
"What; did you say 'we'?!" asked Lisbon confused.

" Yea. I'm going with you."  
"What!?" Lisbon and Minelli said at the same time.  
"No, way! It's too dangerous!" said Lisbon shaking her head.  
"That or you'll put her more in danger with your crazy plans," remarked Minelli.  
"Look, you both know, my way is the only one that will work…" he turned to Lisbon, "Trust me."  
"I do trust you," she said in a sweet voice. "I just don't want you hurt. This is far too dangerous."  
"I won't leave you alone," he said confidently.  
"Okay, can you stop behaving like a married couple and tell me where you will go?" interrupted Minelli.  
" No. " Jane answered smiling.  
" What do you mean, 'no'? " The boss asked confused and angry.  
" I won't tell anybody. That's part of the brilliance of this whole plan. No one, absolutely no one knows!" he said with one of his charming smiles.  
Lisbon stood in between of them, not knowing what to do and looking quiet confused. She couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Well, Agent Lisbon… Good luck. You'll need it if you go with him." He reached out and gave her a hug. Lisbon looked forlorn – should couldn't believe he was giving into Jane so easily! Speechless, Lisbon turned around and pulled Jane with her out of the office.  
"Jane!" she whispered sharply, "What are you doing? Do you really have a plan! I can't believe he just agreed to let you take me to some forlorn place! Do you even know where we're going!"  
"Calm down, Lisbon! And of course I have a plan… I always do! And it starts with you stopping asking me questions!"  
"But Jane.."  
"Shh…" he said as he turned her around and headed to the elevator. "We'll take my car"  
"Alright, I'll stop, I promise – but where are we going!?"  
"To my house…"  
Lisbon scoffed "Oh, like that's safe!"  
"We're not staying there, just getting a few things."

"Oh, what things?"  
"You said no more questions!"


	3. sleep

During the ride over to Jane's place, Lisbon had quieted down. But her questioning started up again as she watched Jane packing all sorts of things… from pots and pans, to bedding and backpacks, to tents.  
"This looks like camping gear… are we going caming?"  
Jane ignored her question. He had to hurry. They didn't have much time.  
"Jane… are you taking me into the woods?... Camping in the wilderness?" she rambled on a few more questions… and then she began to get herself panicked at the thought of being out in the wilderness all alone. Sure she'd gone camping before with her brother and dad as a kid. But she had gotten lost one time and that memory still haunted her today!  
She didn't stop talking until Jane turned to her with a cup of tea, "Drink this and Shhh…"  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Shhhh…" he held his finger to his lips.  
"Okay…" she looked up at him, with her big green eyes… she had a childish look about her. She looked scared and worried… helpless. So unlike his Lisbon, he gently reached out to smooth her hair… "It will be okay."  
He soon got everything packed and loaded into the little blue car. Now, where was Lisbon?  
"Lisbon? Teresa" he called. He walked around and found her asleep holding her empty cup of tea. It had worked, he had given her a calming tea in hopes to calm her nerves. He knew the stress was getting to her. "Poor thing" he thought. He was glad he could be there for her. He gently picked her up, her small form melted into his arms. He placed her into his car. He quietly turned on the engine and headed out of town.  
They drove for hours. Lisbon slept for the first 2…. "Good Morning… or should I say evening!" he said with a smile.  
"How long was I sleeping" asked Lisbon with a yawn.  
"About 2 days" he winked and she gave him a smug look. Then they both laughed…"Nah, more like 2 hours. Sleep good?"  
"Yeah, I did… thanks"  
"Hungry?"  
"A little…"  
"Good! How about a Hamburger? There's one at the next stop"  
The hamburgers were great! They hadn't eaten much all day! They had gone through the drive through to save on time. As they drove off they turned the radio station on to some Golden Oldies… Jane seemed to know every song! He got carried away with one song, and dropped ketcup on his shirt.  
"Oops, dropped something there – Stevie Wonder!" teased Lisbon.  
"Oh man! My suit!"  
"Don't worry, I got it…" laughed Lisbon as she helped him clean up his shirt. It felt good to laugh. But then again, Jane always had a way of making a bad day good… she smiled at him. She felt safe… and had a sense that everything would be okay as long has he was by her side.


	4. the darkness of her present and past

About one hour later, Lisbon was getting tired again. The sun was already setting and she still had no idea where they were going. Jane's car was the only one on the route, which was surrounded by fields and on the other side a few trees. It was a beautiful landscape and if she had come here without a killer after her, she would even enjoy to drive into the sunset…

" C'mon Lisbon… " Said Jane smiling. " Don't fall asleep. We still have to walk! "

Suddenly she was fully awake again. " We walk? Where do we go to? "

" Patience, dear Lisbon, patience… " He grinned and soon pulled into a street, Lisbon hadn't even seen was there. It led to a big forest, which looked almost magical in the orange sunlight.

After about 30 more minutes, Jane stopped and looked at Lisbon. " Now we walk. "

She sighed, because she would've rather taken the car, but of course it would be much too dangerous. So she just climbed out of the car and stretched her arching muscles.

" You look like a cat which just woke up… " He smiled, earned an icy glare and grinning got the stuff out of the car. " Well, let's go. "

" In which direction? " She asked confused, but then followed him further into the forest.

After about one hour of walking, it was pretty dark, but still Jane didn't stop.

It honestly surprised Lisbon that he could walk for such a long time without needing a break, since he just laid on his couch all day. By the time it had gotten completely dark, Jane stopped. " We can stay here. "

" And why here? " She wondered.

" Well, because we can't walk in the darkness and because it's a good place. " He answered and pulled a flashlight out of one of the bags. " Let's put up the tents here. "

Lisbon kneeled down and took one of the bags. Sighing she realized that she had no idea how to do it. But because of her stubborn self, she tried it though.

After a few minutes, she had at least found the description, while Jane already was sitting in front of his perfectly put up tent.

" Should I help you? " He asked, completely serious and without the slightest bit of teasing.

" Well, I… " She started but Jane took the bag put of her lap and started putting the things together. Only two minutes later, also Lisbon's tent was up.

" You wait here, ok? I'll go to get a few stones and wood. " Said Jane and disappeared in the darkness. Immediately Lisbon felt panic building up inside her and she buried her fingernails into her arm.

_Darkness… Nothing but darkness. Teresa ran through the probably biggest forest she had ever seen in her entire life, though it was only 12 years long yet. " Dad? " She screamed, but got no answer. She kept running, even when branches cut into her skin. She couldn't loose them; she just couldn't! _

_Suddenly she stopped; what was that? An animal…? Scared she looked around when she heard a growl… Immediately she jerked and continued running. The growl came closer, but she kept running. Suddenly she stumbled and fell to the ground. She shivered all over and when suddenly something big stood in front of her, tears started running down her cheeks. Hot liquid dropping onto her bloody skin. It came closer and closer until it stood directly above her. Her whole skin burned from the cuts and her knees were bleeding. Never would she survive this. Suddenly a loud voice shouted her name. She looked around and the animal quickly ran away. A big, dark person stood in front of her. " Dad! " She cried. _

" _Stupid thing… " He shouted at her. " Don't get lost here! You need to make breakfast for your brothers tomorrow morning! "_

" _Sorry… " She whispered and he grabbed her arm to pull her up to her feet. _

" _And how you look… Your mother would be furious, if she'd be still… "_

" _An animal attacked me… " She said quietly._

" _Very funny, Teresa, but you can't lie to me. " He roughly pulled her behind him, without paying attention to her injuries. _

" _You're so egoistic… " He grumbled. _

" _I'm not… " She whispered back, hoping that he didn't hear it._

" _Shut up! " He yelled at her and let her arm go. " Or I'll leave you here. "_

" _Please not… " She whined and he slapped her face so that she fell down to the ground again." Didn't I tell you to shut up! " And then he just left her alone. " Be there tomorrow at 7. Your brothers will wake up then. "_

_She just cried and stood up to follow him, but the darkness was too big… _

_She felt so lost and miserable. Suddenly the darkness seemed to have thousand eyes…_

" Lisbon? " She jerked when Jane touched her shoulder.

" Jane… " She whispered back.

" Everything ok? " He asked worried and built a circle out of the stones, then put wood in it.

" Yea, just- just a flashback. " She answered and gave him a weak smile.

" Do you want to tell me what it was about? " Asked Jane carefully and set fire to the wood.

Lisbon thought about it for a moment, but she couldn't tell him. It was just too painful and private… Yet. " No… " She answered finally, " Sorry, I can't. "

He smiled and sat down next to her. " No problem; you don't have to tell me anything. "

After a few minutes of silence, Lisbon finally decided to say something. " What are we going to do? "

" What do you mean? " He asked confused.

" We can't stay here forever! How long do we have to stay here? " Her voice was almost begging.

" Don't you want to go camping with your favourite colleague? " He teased, wanting to make her smile. Obviously it worked and she playfully punched him in the side.

" Well, I'm just glad it's summer. And about my favourite colleague… " She grinned. " He's definitely the most annoying, but kindest one I ever met. "

They both smiled and since he hadn't put much wood into the fire, there were only a few sparks left.

" Well, I'll go to bed then… " Said Jane and yawned. " Good night, Teresa… "

She got goose bumps when he said her first name. But quickly she went into her tent and closed the zipper. After she had put off her jacket and shoes, she crawled into the sleeping bag and pulled her knees against her chest. Again it was completely dark. With darkness she had no problem, but with the creatures which it hid. Panic built up inside her and she kept looking around the small tent. People were predictable… Animals not.

She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them again. The pictures in her head got worse with closed eyes. Restless she turned from one side to the other, while the fear and panic got bigger with every second. After half an hour, she was so tired, but still couldn't sleep. Outside of her tent was something and she knew it. Her heartbeat quickened with every single sound from outside. She wondered if Jane was sleeping… But immediately chased the thought out of her head. She couldn't go over to him. He would laugh at her or even worse. Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon was scared of the wilderness. A tear ran down her cheek… And another.

' Damn, now I'm already crying! " She thought but couldn't stop though. She felt horrible, just horrible! It slowly got too hot in the sleeping back, so she also put off her button shirt, only wearing a sleeveless top then. But she didn't feel any better. Just small and fragile.

After two more hours of silent crying, she felt dry like a desert. Her fingernails scratched the skin of her arm, until she felt a little tear of blood running down to her wrist…

She'd give everything for someone who protected her from the darkness of the present and the past.


	5. berries?

Jane was up bright and early in the morning. He stepped out of his tent, the sun was coming up over the mountain. The view was spectacular here! He hadn't gotten to enjoy it when they were setting up last night. He worked on making a fire and some coffee. "Lisbon is going to love this!" he thought. "Out here, fresh air… away from people. This is just what she needs! She's going to feel so refreshed!"  
Just as that thought crossed his mind, out stepped Lisbon from her tent… she looked anything but refreshed. Squinted eyed, with a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a little cow-lick in her hair… she walked over to the fire without a word…  
"Good Morning Sunshine!" Jane smiled and tried to sound cheery.  
Lisbon groaned a 'good morning' back but it sound more like "Mmmmming" She sat there starring into the fire… Jane didn't even need to ask, he knew she had slept horrible – she probably hadn't gotten a wink!  
Coffee – that's what she needed! "Here you go…" he said carefully handing her a freshly brewed 'over the fire' cup of coffee.  
"Ah, thanks…" she muttered. She tried to act as if nothing was wrong. The last thing she wanted Jane to know was that she had been scared. Last night she would have done anything for him to come and comfort her… but here in the morning light her armor was back on. She tried to be herself – brave, fearless, in-control self.  
After eating some of the left over snacks in the car for breakfast… Jane said he'd go collect some food.  
"From where?" asked Lisbon.  
"Why here in the woods of course! There's nothing that these woods can't provide us!"  
Embarrassed by her silly question, she replied "oh, yeah… of course. I'll help!"  
"Do you know what to get?" he asked, a little doubtful.  
"Jane – C'mon… I was in Girl Scouts!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah of course! I'm not that helpless!"  
Jane shrugged… "Okay! I'll let you get the food then…I'll gather some more firewood."  
Lisbon headed off to a little meadow just south of their campsite. There were some sort of raspberry going along the outer edge of the meadow. 'See,' she thought to herself. 'I can take care of myself!' She began to gather the berries in a bowl she had brought. She was so hungry… breakfast hadn't been much. So she began to eat some berries while she picked. "Mmmm! These are so good – a little sour… but still good!" she said to herself.  
After about an hour of picking she headed back to the camp. Wait… where was camp? She felt confused… she had lost her sense of direction. "C'mon Lisbon!" she said to herself. "Pull yourself together… you can do this!" It was so unlike her to get lost… of course she had when she was little – but not the 'all-grown-up' Lisbon. No, she always liked to have a sense of knowing where she was… but something was weird… she felt light headed, faint… she had a terrible headache coming on.  
She stumbled around and began to run in a direction that seemed north. 'Jane…' she thought… she needed Jane! She fell down a few times, but pulled herself up… getting to back to the camp, to Jane was all she could thing about. Finally she smelt the fire… "Thank God…" she muttered. She stumbled into camp… "Jane…" she whispered just before she fainted.  
Jane dropped his firewood and ran over to her. He held her close and patter her cheek "Teresa! Teresa! What's wrong? What happened…" she was unresponsive. He noticed her purple stained fingers and it all made sense. "Did you eat anything?"  
She muttered, "just berries" she pointed to the bowl she had drop a few feet back. Oh no! She had eaten some poisonous berried… perhaps some pokeweed. He knew he had fast. He had seen this once before back in his Circus Days… onetime while traveling through the forest one of the young circus crew members had eaten some poisonous berries.  
Her body was freezing and she began to shake. He built up the fire pulled out all the blankets from the tents. He wrapped her up. Made some herbal tea for her to drink, and helped her drink it. Luckily she was awake enough to sip it, he was pleased - he knew it would help. She drifted off to sleep. Several times throughout the day, he gave her tea, nursed and cared for her.

As night neared he built up the fire nice and big. It was late, Jane was sick with worry. He pulled her onto his lap and drifted off to sleep holding her close. After a few hours he was started awake from her struggling against him. She was having a nightmare. "Shhhhh!" he whispered patting her head against his chest. Her fever had broken. Jane was so relieved. After a few minutes she settled down and cozied back into him. They slept through the night side by side. It felt good to have her so near him… luckily she was so out of it she wouldn't hit him in the morning. In her sleep she reached for his hand and pulled it close to herself. Jane smiled to himself and fell back asleep.  
Come morning, Lisbon was much better. She slept most of the day though. Around 3 in the afternoon, Jane came back to the camp with more firewood to find Lisbon sitting up and smiling… "Jane!"  
"Lisbon! How do you feel?"  
"Much better… thanks to you! Here let me help you with that," she said. She began to stand up but wobbled back down.  
"Easier there grasshopper… patience. You just recovered from some pretty poisonous berries. I don't think you should be up walking around." He helped her sit back down.  
"You're probably right…"  
"But you can do this," he handed her another cup of herbal tea. "Drink."  
"Oh Jane! Not more of this nasty stuff! Do I have too?"  
"Yes!" he said with a wink.


	6. this might sound strange

Lisbon drank in silence and watched Jane making a fire. His elegant moves had something fascinating. She put the empty cup down and hugged her knees to her upper body. After Jane had finished with the fire, he sat down opposite to her. " You are really feeling ok? "

" Yea, Jane, I'm perfectly fine! " She smiled. " Just somehow hungry... "

" Doesn't surprise me… You slept over 20 hours! " He said.

" I did? " She sounded honestly surprised.

" Yea! Don't you remember what happened? " Jane had guessed it already.

" The last thing is that I ate some berries and then felt terribly sick! Not more… "

" But you said you felt better thanks to me; how could you know? "

" Well, nobody else is here and I think if you wouldn't have helped me, I wouldn't be here right now. " She explained. " Did I miss anything? "

He smiled; of course she had missed something! " No, you haven't. Just me sitting at your side, desperately wishing you'd be ok. "

She blushed lightly and smiled. " I'm just too stupid… "

" C'mon, you're not! You just weren't concentrated. " He stood up. " Let me get something to eat… Any wish, milady? "

" Well, my knight, I'd prefer not to eat berries. You have free choice. " They grinned and Jane marched off into any direction.

Lisbon sighed. It was a horrible feeling not to remember anything. Furthermore she hadn't gotten to pack any clothes, so she still had to wear her uncomfortable working clothes. Silly killer… Couldn't she have arrived only thirty seconds later?!

Well, if God wanted it this way… She would get through it. At least the berry disaster had helped her to get sleep. Although she was ashamed that she obviously needed him so much.

After some more minutes, Jane came back with his arms full of what looked like foliage.

" What did you bring? " She asked smiling.

" Something similar to salad and something which can be used like spices. "

" Wow, how did you know what it was? " She was surprised, but happy.

" Well, I learned it many years ago… " He smiled and pulled a knife and a bowl out of his bag. Quickly he made them a proper salad, being watched by Lisbon all the time.

Soon they both were eating a big portion of it.

" How is it? " Asked Jane and smiled.

" Delicious! Really delicious! The first forest-salad I ever ate! " It wasn't even a lie; it was really good! Better than the stuff you could buy in the city.

After finishing, Lisbon decided that it was time to do something by herself and not let Jane playing her slave. He looked worried when she carefully stood up and stretched her tensed muscles. " See, I can stand up! "

" Yea, I see. Really impressive… " He laughed sarcastically.

Although her legs were still weak, she quickly jumped in front of him and playfully punched him into the shoulder. Jane whined in response and dramatically sank down to the ground.

This made Lisbon laugh so much that she hardly got any oxygen and her stomach hurt.

Lisbon's laughing attack made Jane on the ground laugh as well. They both couldn't stop for nearly two minutes! When they did, Jane stood up again and went to his tent. Confused, Lisbon stared at the tent and was surprised when he came out again with black jeans and a casual shirt on.

" What happened to the mysterious man with the suit? " Asked Lisbon grinning.

" Well, he brought clothes which fit a camping trip a bit better. He also brought something to sleep in! Isn't he smart?! "

" Well, he's a terrible friend! He forgot that his poor -best- friend has really nothing here! "

" He didn't forget it. " His voice got serious. " He just didn't have anything that would be good enough for her. "

" That's nonsense and you know it. I would be happy about everything. "

" Well, I have packed something for you… But it's something of my clothes, so it will be too big! " He excused.

" I don't care. It's at least something! " She said and tried not to grin too big. Of course she had no problem with that! She even would love to wear some of his clothes… For some reason the thought just made her heart jump.

" But I guess you'd rather sleep in it; well, a shirt isn't that long. "

" Yea, probably would be better! " She smiled and blushed.

" What about a walk? " He suggested after a moment of silence.

" Sounds good! " So they walked into any direction.

" You'll remember the way back, won't you? " Asked Lisbon a bit worried.

" Of course I will. Don't worry. "

The sun was at the edge setting when they reached a little lake, surrounded by millions of colourful flowers. Smiling Lisbon walked around " This is so beautiful! "

Jane smiled at this new, different side of her. He felt like she was another person when it was just the two of them; the real Teresa Lisbon. And it made him feel special to be the one, she was most open to.

" Jane, isn't the picture beautiful?! " She sighed and sat down in between the flowers. " Come here! "

" You know that this is totally unlike you… " He smiled and kneeled down next to her. " And totally clichéd! "

" Sometimes I just need to act like a silly lovesick teenager! Didn't have time for it in my childhood… "

" Like the dancing? " He asked and smiled.

" Yea, like the dancing. But usually I get these crazy attacks when I'm alone! " She blushed deep red again and stood up. " I'll just look at the lake. "

He watched her walking around looking to the ground. " Teresa? "

She turned her head and looked at him. " Yea? "

" No need to be embarrassed. I totally understand it and will forget about it as soon as we leave this place. "

She smiled. " Thank you… But you don't have to forget it. I can live with the fact that you know nearly everything about me. "

While she just walked around, Jane picked some of the flowers in every bright colour and made a pretty garland out of it. Soon Lisbon came back and Jane stood up. " Here…" He said, smiled and placed the garland on top of her dark hair. " Don't you look beautiful! "

She looked up at him, big emerald eyes and slightly parted lips. The flowers made a good contrast to her dark hair and her skin was pale and creamy. Definitely, she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

" Thank you. It's amazing! " She smiled.

It was nearly dark when they finally started to head back.

As it was completely dark, Lisbon got nervous again and stayed as close to Jane as possible.

When they reached their little 'camp', Jane disappeared in his tent and let Lisbon outside panicking. But to her luck, he came back after a minute.

" Here…" He handed her a shirt. " You can sleep in that."

" Thank you…" She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

Surprised he hugged her back. " Good night Teresa… " He just hoped that she really would have a good night. Not as good as the last one, but still good!

" Good night Patrick… " She answered and tried to ignore the tears, blurring her view.

Then she went to her tent, he to his and both closed the zipper. Jane worrying and Lisbon panicking. She changed into his shirt and felt a bit better. Just like Jane made her feel better every day.

Jane lay on his sleeping bag and thought about what Lisbon might do. Was she able to sleep…? Of course he had noticed that she was scared when it got dark… And guessed that it was not the darkness which made her feel that way. In the city she had never had any problems with darkness. So it either was the animals or something out of her past… Probably both, he assumed. But if it really was serious panic she felt, she wouldn't find any sleep.

He blamed himself that he not had noticed it earlier. His poor little Teresa had to suffer so much… That had to end now.

Curled up in a little ball, she lay there, silently crying. Suddenly the zipper of her tent was being lowered. Her eyes wide open, she jerked and immediately crawled into the opposite corner, full of fear and panic.

Jane quietly popped his head into her tent and saw her sitting in the farthest corner to the entrance. She looked like under shock, like a little cat which had been scared by something.

" Sshhh, Teresa… It's just me! No need to worry. " He crawled into her tent.

" What are you doing here? " Her voice was shaking and he could hear that she was crying.

" Come to your rescue… " He smiled and took her hand. " And don't dare telling me you're ok. I know you're not! "

" Okay… " She whispered through a haze of tears " I know this is might sound strange, but could you stay with me tonight? "

His heart melted at this and he just wanted to hug her and protect her from the horrible world outside. Although he couldn't protect her, he could hug her and that was what he did. He pulled her in his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was so tired that she didn't even try to protest. She just enjoyed his presence and felt completely save with him.

Closing her eyes, she cuddled deeper into him and completely relaxed.

" C'mon, we need to get a bit sleep. " He whispered in her and stroked her soft, dark hair behind her ear.

Carefully he laid down, placing her next to him. She had something angelic about her, he thought. Smiling he laid down behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

He wasn't sure if it was okay for her, but when she pulled herself closer to him and interlaced their fingers, he was pretty sure that she was going to have a good night.

" I think I will sleep well… " She whispered happily.

Knowing that she was probably sleeping already, he kissed the top of her head " I'm sure you will. "


	7. let the game begin

In the middle of the night, Jane woke up. He felt Lisbon's small frame against his chest and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She smiled and squeaked quietly, what made him smile in return. When she scooted even closer he could feel her heartbeat… It made him realize how fragile she was. At work she always was so…strong and self-confident. But out here in the forest she seemed small and helpless. He was glad to be there for her; to be able to protect her.

Finally he could do for her what she had done for him the past 15 years.

The next morning, Teresa was the first to wake up. During the night she had turned around and now her head laid on his chest, hands interlaced. It felt a bit weird to have him sleeping next to her, now that the darkness was gone, but after all it was the nicest thing somebody had ever done for her. She smiled lightly and placed her head a bit higher, on his shoulder.

After some minutes Jane woke up as well. He looked down at her and she looked up. When their eyes met, both Patrick and Teresa grinned, although Teresa was slightly embarrassed.

" Good morning, sunshine! " Yawned Jane and removed her arms from her.

" Morning… " She sat up and tried to cover as much of her legs as possible, since she just wore his shirt.

" C'mon, you've nice legs Teresa! No need to be embarrassed. " Said Jane and gently rubbed her back. " Well, I'll go and get dressed myself then… See you outside! " Smiling he left. She was still a bit embarrassed, but put on her pants quickly. It was so warm that she didn't change his shirt against a sweatshirt. When she stepped outside, Jane was already waiting for her. " Hey. Wanna try -good- berries? "

She sat down opposite to him and took a hand full of berries out of the bowl.

" You sure they're the right ones? " She asked a bit worried. " They look exactly like mine! "

" No… Yours were red. These ones are dark blue. They're the right ones. " He smiled at her really friendly, but she felt stupid though.

" Oh… I thought mine were dark blue as well… " Since she couldn't remember it, she believed him and put some of the berries into her mouth. " They're yummy! Bittersweet… "

" Yea, they are! " Jane grinned. Obviously she hadn't eaten many other wild berries.

Suddenly he stopped smiling and looked around nervously. Lisbon seemed not to have noticed anything and just continued eating. Only when Jane stood up and pulled her up to her feet too, she saw his expression.

" Jane, what's up? " She asked, worried about what he might be thinking.

He just laid his finger onto her lips and pulled her with him further away from their tents. After walking straight for some minutes, they heard shots and an angry voice shouting.

Immediately, Lisbon stopped and every colour left her face. " He found me…" She whispered. " He found us…"

Jane quickly turned around to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. " C'mon! We've to hurry! But I promise that I'll protect you! No matter what, I'll be with you… " He took her hand and started running, puller her behind him.

When they both were too exhausted to keep running, it was nearly afternoon.

Breathing heavily, they sat down, hidden behind some rocks.

" I'm so incredibly sorry, Jane… I really didn't want you to get in danger because of me! It's all my fault… " She squeezed her eyes shut.

" Stop saying that! It's not true! I wouldn't be anywhere rather than with you. And that you're in danger makes it even more important. I can live with danger. We have that every day! " He smiled at her.

" We don't have a killer after us 'every day'… " She said and looked him straight into the eyes.

" Red John? " He sighed.

" He doesn't count. " She said.

" Of course he does! You're in danger because of me every day, Teresa! And you can't imagine how sorry I am for that…" He took her hand again.

" But that's my job! I deal with that every day! " She looked angry.

" Sorry… " He said quietly. " But if you want it or not, I will stay with you now and forever. "

Her anger turned into sadness and a tear ran down her cheek.

" Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying! It's just silly! " She excused and tried to brush all the tears away before they could escape her eyes.

" It's not silly, Teresa! " He tried to reassure her but she kept speaking.

" Usually I can handle every kind of situation, but now I feel like a little, stupid girl; I'm really scared of everything out here! " She whispered and felt pretty bad. " I'm just a weak, scared baby…"

He hugged her and pulled her in his lap. " Crying doesn't mean you're weak… It only means that you've been strong for too long."

She put her arms around his neck and listened to his peaceful voice.

" You're the strongest and bravest person I've ever met in my entire life. And I'm proud to have you as my best friend. The most adorable, incredible and loveliest person ever. "

She still was crying, but now because of what Jane just said. It was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said to her. He just stroked her back in small circles and leaned his head against hers. He did such things pretty often lately. It was the best feeling he could imagine to have her in his arms; and as long as she didn't complain, he would continue with that.

" Patrick? " She whispered.

" Yes? " He was surprised that she had used his first name.

" Thank you…" Her lips formed a smile. " Thank you for everything again. From the very beginning you've been there for me and I am the luckiest person on earth to have you as a friend. And to be honest, you make me feel safe. You always did, but well… Yesterday night was different… "

" You don't have to explain it… I know what you mean. I feel the same way. " He smiled.

" What a relief… " She sighed. " I thought you'd think I'm crazy. "

" Why should I? " He laughed and wanted to let her out of his embrace, but she kept clinging to him.

" You ok? " He asked smiling. " You know you don't have to do that…"

" Of course I know, but I want to! " She laughed. " I never felt that good before… And we will be getting killed anyway, so I can drop my cover and just enjoy the rest of life. "

" Nonsense… We won't get killed! " He smiled and put his arms around her once more. " But of course you can hug me though… "

" Didn't you hate hugging other people? " She asked smiling.

" Yea… " He answered.

" Why?! " Her voice was a bit high-pitched,

" Well, they were not you! "

" Aawww… That's nice! " She laughed.

" And what about you? You don't like hugs either! "

" Yea, but you don't count. It's… something different! "

They both smiled and suddenly came back to reality. It was nearly dark and getting pretty cold. " Wow, I didn't know we were talking for over two hours! " Laughed Lisbon and finally let go of him.

" It was fun! " They both smiled.

Lisbon started getting cold without his warmth…

" What about going to sleep? " Suggested Jane.

" I'm cold! And someone needs to play watchdog. " She yawned.

" I will do that! And yesterday night you were warm too, so what about repeating that? "

She grinned and lay down next to him. What could be a better 'last thing to do before getting killed' than falling asleep in a loved person's arms…


	8. two ways become one

The forest grew dark and cold… the wind picked up bringing in a fierce storm. It started to rain –Lighting Flashed and Thunder Boomed. "CRACK – BOOM!" Jane and Lisbon both jumped.

"We need to find shelter!" said Jane. "Come on, let's go over there to the rocky side of the mountain, perhaps we can find a clef or something to hide under."

He helped Lisbon up; rolled up the blanket and hid it under his coat; with his other arm he wrapped it around Lisbon as they ran. She laced her arm around his waist and held him close. They tried to hurry, but the rain was coming down hard making the ground slippery. They managed to find a ledge to hide under… but it didn't provide much shelter. "I wish there was a cave!" said Lisbon and right at that moment lightening, revealing an opening to her wish. "Jane! Look an entrance to a cave!"

They ran over, they couldn't see much inside because it was so dark. "Wish he had a light so we could go exploring!" said Jane. He turned back to Lisbon and a bright light flashed in his eyes. He held up his hands… Lisbon was holding a flashlight and with a fun smirk she said "Someone call for a light!"

They explored the cave – it was a large cave…as they went deeper into it they were sure they heard the sound of water. They rounded the corner and there it was, A Waterfall… it was a gentle peaceful water fall… the ceiling had a crack in it to reveal the sky above – much like a skylight. It had stopped lightening and was only raining gently. The rain came through the "skylight"…. It was peaceful and beautiful… "Shall we stay here tonight?"

"Yeah!" answered Lisbon.

Jane pulled out the blanket and the two of them soon drifted off to sleep.

****Meanwhile****

A dark traveler in the woods was drenched by the rain, the storm and blown his makeshift shelter down… he was cold and wet… and angry too…he was on the hunt. A hunt for that cop who spoiled his plan, she was a loose end, he needed to get rid of her. But how! Where was she! He'd find her…nothing would stop him! But he wouldn't be able to do that in this ran, he needed shelter…. He ran his way along side of the mountains. He found an opening to a cave… he ran inside for shelter. This will have to do, he thought to himself. He'd rest here for the night. And in the morning… he'd find her! She couldn't have gotten far… not in this weather!


	9. what if I can't?

Immediately Jane woke up when he heard footsteps. It couldn't be Lisbon since she was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. That left one more possibility…

" Teresa! " He whispered. " Wake up! "

She turned around to him and moaned. " Why? "

" Carter is in this cave! " He breathed into her ear.

Suddenly she was wide awake and stared at him, fear in her eyes. " He will kill me… "

" I'm here… Everything will be alright! " He tightened his embrace and felt her shivering.

" What will we do now? " She asked against his chest.

He quietly stood up and pulled her with him. " Just trust me… "

She stood still. " What if I can't trust you…? I mean do you actually trust me? " Her voice was a mixture of whispering, panic and big fear. He turned to her and interlaced their fingers. " Believe me, Teresa… I trust you with my life and I know you do the same. But we really have no time for that now! "

" Sorry… " She whispered and looked down at their hands.

" No need to be sorry. " He smiled lightly and gave her hand a little squeeze. " Now c'mon! "

He pulled her further into the cave where it was completely dark. At least they wouldn't be seen any time soon. When he let go of her hand, she gasped and panic immediately sat in.

Her heartbeat raced and she stretched her arms out to not run against a wall.

" Patrick? " She whispered.

" Yea? " He answered. His voice was close, so she stretched her arms in any direction.

Her fingertips touched something soft…

" Uhm, why are your fingers on my lips? " he smiled.

Immediately she removed her hand. " Sorry… "

" No problem! I, well, I thought it was… cute! " He took her hand again. " I'd suggest we stay here until he sleeps. Then we leave the cave! "

" Yea, good idea! "She answered.

When he hugged her from behind, she jerked, but leaned against him and relaxed a bit. It was really fascinating how he could make her forget the world around them…

After some time of waiting, Carter had laid down and Jane was sure he was sleeping.

He quietly walked towards the exit, pulling Lisbon behind him. As they stepped outside, it was still raining heavily. They turned around and faced the cave once more, a lightning made the forest as bright as the day. A dark shadow appeared in the entrance. " Hello Teresa… "

A shiver ran through her whole body and she squeezed Jane's hand even tighter, almost painful. The three of them stood there and just stared at each other. But suddenly Lisbon started running and of course Jane followed her. Carter as well. He shot at them but since it was completely dark, he had no chance.

After some time of running around, Lisbon couldn't hear Carter behind them anymore and stopped to turn around. " I think we lost him , Jane… " She said breathless, but when she turned around, there was no Jane. She was completely alone in the dark forest with a killer after her and the love of her life who knows where…

Jane ran through the forest, Carter long time gone. " Teresa? " He screamed.

He had to find her. He had promised her to keep her safe and now, he had lost her. All he could do was blaming himself.

While tears ran down her cheeks, she sank down next to a tree and just let herself cry. But not because of this damn killer, he didn't matter, but because of Jane. She was scared that something happened to him. It was still a bit new for her that he actually mattered more than her own life, but this thing would never change again, so she didn't even try to hide it.

Some time later she fell into a restless sleep.

Jane was dead tired and his whole body hurt, but he kept running. For her.

Suddenly he stumbled and fell to the ground. Something had been laying in his way…

He turned around to look into emerald green eyes.

The moment she had been woken up by something pretty heavy falling onto her, she knew that it would either bring a really good or really bad situation.

To her great luck it turned out to be the really good one; she knew it in the moment she stared into shining blue eyes.

Before they could take another breath, they were in each others arms again. It honestly felt better than ever before.

" I missed you… " He smiled.

" Honestly?! You 'missed me' while I was dieing over worry and crying my eyes out? "

" Meh, you that is what I meant to say… " He excused. " You're worth dieing the most painful death for. "

She closed her eyes and let her tears escape again. " You know, that's the sweetest thing anybody ever said to me number three. "

He leant back and looked into her eyes. " We will manage this… "

" Yea… Just… Just promise me that you'll stay with me. " She whispered.

" Forever, I swear. " He answered.

Confused Lisbon looked up. " What do you…? "

" I mean I won't be able to let you go again… I love you too much. "

She stared at him with surprise in her eyes, but also emotion. " I wouldn't want you to ever leave me again. Because I love you too. "

" Good to know… " He breathed and leant closer and closer until their lips touched. The kiss exploded in million sensations and grew more passionate with every further second.

It was incredible that they could completely forget about the rest of the world. After what seemed like a decade, the broke apart and decided that they should sleep some more before the next day. So they laid down, wrapped in each others embrace and enjoyed the warmth and the feeling of being save.


	10. It's our turn

The next morning, they both woke up to the sun shining into their faces. They were wrapped up in each others embrace, so tight that they could feel the other's heartbeat.

" Good morning… " Yawned Jane and kissed the top of her head.

" Morning… " She murmured and interlaced their hands on her belly.

" C'mon, we have to stand up! " He whispered, smiling and showered her neck with little kisses.

" Why? " She pouted with her eyes still closed.

" Well, there's this killer who is after us… " He smiled and stood up.

She turned onto her back and stretched her arms out, just like a little kid.

He thought it was really adorable and picked her up bridal style.

" Little Teresa wants to be carried? " He laughed and felt her nod against his chest.

He had never seen this side of her, but he definitely liked it.

And since she was light as a feather, he just carried her as long as she needed to sleep.

About an hour later, she opened her eyes again. " Where are we? "

" Somewhere in a forest… " He smiled.

" Uhm, you… Can let me down now. " She smiled.

Carefully he sat her down onto the ground.

" Sorry that you had to carry me… " She blushed " I wasn't really awake. "

" No problem! It was my pleasure to carry you! " He smiled at her and interlaced their fingers once more.

After a while of walking, they reached a little river and decided that it was time for a break.

" Why has it to be so hot today?! " Lisbon sighed and sat down on the mossy ground.

" I have no idea, my dear… " Answered Jane and smiled.

" I want back home… " She said quietly and picked a little flower.

This sight somehow made Jane's heart melt and he sat down next to her. " We will go home as soon as possible. "

" Will everything go back to normal then? " She asked. " I mean will we… "

" … Stay together? Yes, of course! I told you I love you too much to ever let you go! "

She smiled at him and he could see the pure relieve and love in her eyes. That made her even more beautiful!

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, laid down on the soft ground and just let the sun shine onto her face.

After a few seconds of silent watching, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Smiling against his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck when he suddenly picked her up again and walked towards the river.

" You won't… " She said warning.

" Oh, yes, I will. " He laughed and let her fall into the cool water.

Smiling he waited for her to come to the surface again, but she didn't.

He stepped closer and kneeled down, worried about her.

Suddenly she came up again and pulled him right next to her into the river.

Both laughed and thought about how childish and unlike them they were behaving at the moment, but honestly they didn't care. They were in their own world, even if a killer was after them. For once in their lives they wanted to be happy.

But a short time later, they decided that it was better to get out of that river though.

One last time, Teresa dived under and let the water cool down her body.

After they were out of the water, they laid down, let the sun dry their clothes and got new energy. A break was really refreshing.

But when the sun started setting, they went on walking. When they got to the cave again, Teresa sighed. " We will never get out of this hell, looking like a forest. "

" Of course we will! " He smiled and stroked the skin of her arm. " Let's look around here; maybe we find something useful! "

Without much hope, she followed him and looked around.

But soon her features lightened up; there was his gun lying under a bush.

" Hey, look what I found! " She grinned. " It's empty, but I'm sure we can find something… "

" That's weird! Why would he throw it away?! " Asked Jane.

" Like I said, it's empty! " Answered Lisbon. " That's what killer usually do; they throw their guns away. "

After they walked into the cave, carefully and quietly, they looked around where they had spent the night. The guy's stuff was still there; obviously he had planned to come back.

" You wait here and tell me if he comes back, ok? " Said Lisbon.

" Getting brave? " Jane teased her, but good as she was, she said. " Getting scared? "

Smiling she went to search through the guy's stuff. He really had much in his backpack, also a few bullets in a small paper box. Grinning she sneaked back to Jane and held the gun against his head. But before she could say anything he turned around. " Buh! "

She jerked and let out a little yell.

" You idiot! " She laughed a few seconds later and playfully punched him.

" Let's change this game; it's our turn to do the chasing part. " She grinned and loaded the gun. " Now we've the upper hand. "


End file.
